Baby cribs generally include a bedstead having four end posts defining four corners of the crib assembly. A spring frame for supporting a mattress thereon is supported from the end posts.
The prior art includes a multitude of spring assemblies suspended from spring frames. For exampled, the U.S. Pat. No. 2,908,918 to Hopkes, issued Oct. 20, 1959, discloses a bed frame supporting a plurality of springs which are sinuous springs having ends connected directly to the bed frame. Such spring arrangements are constructed to provide maximum support for a mattress. Other considerations to the manufacturer, such as cost of materials come into play whereby simplicity in the spring construction is desirable. The present invention provides a spring frame of simple construction including sinuous springs connected to the bed frame in a novel manner. The minimizing of parts results in a decreased cost of the assembly without any loss of performance characteristics.
Most baby cribs on the market today include spring frames which can be adjusted to various heights relative to the bedstead. The cribs includes brackets for adjustably supporting the spring frame, such as those disclosed in the U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,297,963 to Krol et al, issued Oct. 6, 1942; 2,311,892 to Uline, issued Feb. 23, 1943; and 3,760,434 to Neunherz et al, issued Sept. 25, 1973. As disclosed in the Neunherz et al patent, means have recently been provided for positively retaining the hanger connected to the spring frame on the hook. The Neunherz et al patent specifically discloses a bracket including hooks that are directed toward the bed posts so that the hangers snap into the hooks. Such hooks do not retain the hangers therewithin when subjected to the forces required by new safety laws. For example, industry standards to be enacted requires that the means retaining the hangers on the hooks be effective to at least 25 pounds of force. Much less force is required to remove the hangers from hooks such as those disclosed in the Neunherz et al patent. The present invention provides means for releasably retaining the hangers on the hooks which would stand forces greater than 25 pounds.
The invention is further specifically directed to the hanger brackets which connect the hangers directly to the bed frame. Such hanger brackets generally include a flat portion directly connected to the bed frame and a substantially C-shaped portion having an open end for containing the hanger against the vertical portion of an angle iron bed frame. An example of a hanger bracket is disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 3,883,905 to Bryant, issued May 20, 1975. The Bryant patent discloses a clip-on hanger bracket having a first portion clipping onto the horizontal portion of the hanger bracket and a second portion gripping the bottom portion of the hanger bracket. However, if substantial force is applied to the spring frame, there remains the possibility of the bracket opening and the hanger dropping out of the hanger bracket. The present invention provides a hanger bracket which contains a hanger therein even when substantial force is applied to the bed frame.